Dating Site
by Laael
Summary: [Glee] Rachel s'inscrit sur un site de rencontre, et trouve quelqu'un de très intéressant... [O.S en deux parties, et première partie uniquement sous forme de conversation via internet] [Rating M prévu pour un bonus (oui, j'en suis aux bonus. Bonne chose, non ? :-))
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Dating site

Auteur : Laael

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi ~

Pairing(s) : Rachel x …

Note : Première partie d'un O.S pas prise de tête ! :-) Pour Moments, je suis en train de traverser une période assez chiante niveau inspiration Souis (Louis + Sam). Donc je vais poster les deux chapitres que j'ai dès que je peux (et que je les aurais retrouvés…) et je clôturerai la première partie de la fic. Peut-être qu'un jour j'écrirai la suite, j'en sais rien. De toute façon, ça ne finit pas en queue de poisson, et c'est satisfaisant. Si jamais vous avez des idées d'O.S ou même de suite pour une fic (So, you're here (HELP !) et Moments) je suis preneuse : c'est toujours utile !

Hope you'll enjoy :-)

* * *

**04/11/2018 – 16h58**

_Je recherche : x Une Femme o Un Homme _

_Je suis : x Une Femme o Un Homme _

_Pseudonyme : _Funny-Woman9978

_Mot de passe : ***********_

_Confirmation du mot de passe : ***********_

_Adresse e-mail : _funnywoman9978(arobase)gmail(point)com

_Confirmation adresse e-mail :_ funnywoman9978(arobase)gmail(point)com (_nda : Oui, cette adresse existe, et elle est à moi (créée juste pour la fic... u_u)_

_Votre activité :_ Travaille dans le monde artistique.

_Principale qualité :_ Sincérité

_Principal défaut :_ Têtue

_Hobby : _Chant

_Sport préféré :_ Aucun

_Lieu de Vacance préféré : _Campagne

_Heures sur le net : _16h-17h30

_Webcam : o Oui x Non_

_Je cherche quelqu'un : _Qui soit attentif, présent, respectueux… Parfait quoi.

_Qualité principale recherchée :_ Fidélité

x Je confirme que les données que je fournis sont exactes.

x J'ai lu le règlement en entier, et je l'accepte. (Lire le règlement)

**CONFIRMER MON INSCRIPTION**

* * *

**06/11/2018 – 16h38**

_17089961 :_

Hello ;-)

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Hey :-)

_17089961 :_

Je veux en savoir plus sur toi :-P

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Ohoh. C'est sans doute à ça que servent les sites de rencontre ;-)

_17089961 :_

Je suis d'accord !

Donc, tu as quel âge ?

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

J'ai plus de 21 ans :-)

Et toi ?

_17089961 :_

Aaaah ! Entre 21 et 30 ans ! (T'inquiète pas, je suis majeure !)

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Tu m'en vois rassurée :-D. Je ne fais pas dans le détournement de mineurs !

_17089961 :_

De toute façon sur un site payant, c'est un peu chaud pour tomber sur des petit(e)s jeunes !

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

On sait jamais, crois moi ! ^^

J'en suis à mon troisième site (payant), et je suis tombée sur des jeunes à chaque fois -)

_17089961 :_

Chercheuse increvable alors ?

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Je fais partie de cette génération qui pense trouver l'amour sur internet !

_17089961 :_

Bienvenue au club ! J'en suis à mon sixième site ! (Dont quatre payants !)

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Ouch ! Bobo à la carte bleue non ?

_17089961 :_

Un peu oui ^^

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Et sinon, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

_17089961 :_

Première activité : secret ;-)

Deuxième activité : Je bosse dans un bar :-)

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Et tu vis où ?

_17089961 :_

Sur la côte est !

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Tu te mouilles pas trop dit moi !

_17089961 :_

J'évite de trop dire, j'aime pas tout dévoiler d'un coup !

Et toi tu vis où ?

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

NYC ^^

_17089961 :_

Et toi, t'hésites pas !

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Pourquoi je le ferrai ? NY est une énooorme ville, donc je ne risque rien !

_17089961 :_

C'est vrai qu'avec plus de huit millions d'habitants…

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Et beaucoup d'ordinateurs dans la ville, il faudrait être flic pour me trouver !

_17089961 :_

Ou un gros geek, ce que je ne suis pas x)

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Tu m'as l'air particulièrement intéressante… :-)

_17089961 :_

Ne t'emballe pas trop ! On ne se parle que depuis dix minutes ;-)

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Je fais bien ce que je veux ;-)

_17089961 :_

Et sinon, physiquement ça donne quoi ?

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Hum… Là, je garde pour moi :-)

Je ne me dévoile pas sur ce plan :-)

_17089961 :_

Intéressant ;-)

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Et toi, tu te dévoiles ? :-P

_17089961 :_

Nop ;-)

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Pas cool :-(

_17089961 :_

Je peux te dévoiler autre chose en compensation ? Tu en as dit plus que moi :-)

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Pourquoi tu es sur un site de rencontre ?

_17089961 :_

Je cherche une relation sérieuse, et même si on m'a dit que c'était le genre de lieu où les coups d'un soir s'enfilent, je persiste :-)

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Je vois :-)

_17089961 :_

Et toi ? (si je peux me permettre)

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Pareil :-)

Tu aimes la musique ?

* * *

**25/11/2018 – 17h14**

_17089961 :_

Et tu es chez toi ? -)

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Oui, je viens de rentrer d'une journée de boulot !

_17089961 :_

Tu finis tôt dit moi ^^

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Patron sympathique :-)

Je crois qu'il craque sur moi !

« Oui, oui, tu peux rentrer, ne te fatigue pas trop ! »

_17089961 :_

La promotion canapé pourra fonctionner avec lui :-P

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Pas de promotion dans mon boulot :-P.

_17089961 :_

Et tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Nop :-)

_17089961 :_

Ok, donc t'es chez toi.

T'es dans ta chambre ?

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Je vois où tu veux en venir…

_17089961 :_

Et tu ne veux pas ?

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Je suis dans mon lit, si tu veux savoir ;-)

_17089961 :_

Je te vois bien en sous-vêtements sexy ;-)

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

De quel genre ?

_17089961 :_

Petite culotte transparente, soutien-gorge qui recouvre à peine… Histoire qu'on puisse tout voir…

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

J'en ai quelque part ;-)

_17089961 :_

Bon sang !

Et dire que je ne sais même pas à quoi tu ressembles !

Je vais devoir me contenter d'images inventées !

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Brune aux cheveux longs, plutôt mince, yeux chocolats, et d'après mes ex, une poitrine plutôt généreuse.

_17089961 :_

Tu veux vraiment du sexe via conversation ?

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Pourquoi pas ? Rien que ce qu'on vient de dire me donne chaud…

_17089961 :_

Bordel de merde.

Je te vois – enfin presque.

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Ça devient chaud :-P

_17089961 :_

Ta faute :-)

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Trop canon, c'est ça ?

_17089961 :_

Telle que je t'imagine, oui !

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Je vois :-)

_17089961 :_

Et sinon tu portes quoi dans ton lit dans ta chambre où il y a surement des sous-vêtements transparents ?

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Mon jean et mon t-shirt :-P. Je suis sur mon canapé, et je mate _ATM _;-)

_17089961 :_

Non !

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

?

_17089961 :_

Tu viens de tout briser ! :-(

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Tu n'aimes pas _ATM _?

_17089961 :_

Non !

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

T'as tort, c'est génial !

Les filles sont super canon :-)

_17089961 :_

Quand tu m'auras vue, elles te paraîtront bien fades :-D

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Tes chevilles vont bien ? :-)

_17089961 :_

Parfaites ! :-D

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Ahahah :-P

* * *

**18/12/2018 – 18h17**

_17089961 :_

Tu fais quoi pour Noël ? :-)

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Je vais dans l'Ohio chez mes parents :-)

_17089961 :_

Fêtes de famille ? Oh ! Joie suprême :-)

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Ahah :-P

Et toi ?

_17089961 :_

Je reste chez moi :-)

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

C'est tes parents qui viennent ?

Ingénieux :-)

_17089961 :_

Nop, je reste seule :-)

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Oh ?

_17089961 :_

Parents divorcés.

Et je refuse d'être au milieu avec des « Tu préfères ton père à moi ! » -.-' ^^

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Je vois :-)

Si je pouvais, je te rejoindrais.

* * *

**07/01/2019 – 16h37**

_17089961 :_

Je suis désolée.

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Bonjour, je vais bien et toi ?

_17089961 :_

J'ai couché avec une fille.

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

... Et ?

_17089961 :_

Je suis désolée...

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Ok.

Je dois y aller.

* * *

**18/01/2019 – 10h03**

_17089961 :_

Tu me manques.

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Pourquoi t'es encore sur le site ? T'es pas censée être _en couple _?

_17089961 :_

Non.

Elle ne m'intéresse pas.

Toi, si.

**10h57**

?

T'es plus là ?

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Désolée, mes papas viennent de se lever, je leur préparais le petit-déj.

_17089961 :_

Tes papas ?

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Oui, j'ai deux papas ! Pas de maman :-)

_17089961 :_

Je vois.

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Tu penses qu'on peut se voir ?

_17089961 :_

Pourquoi pas ?

On en reparlera :-)

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Hum.

Tu fais quoi ?

_17089961 :_

Je bosse :-)

Toi ?

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Je prends un café dans le Bar où je bossais quand j'ai fini le lycée ^^

_17089961 :_

Je vois :-)

* * *

**11/02/2019 – 07h56**

_17089961 :_

T'es là tôt :-)

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Jour de repos.

_17089961 :_

Tu devrais en profiter pour dormir.

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Je peux pas.

J'y arrive pas.

_17089961 :_

?

Pourquoi ?

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Je pense à mon ex.

_17089961 :_

?

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Le seul garçon que j'ai aimé.

Ça va faire 5 ans qu'il est mort.

_17089961 :_

Oh.

_Oh._

Je suis désolée.

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Ça va.

* * *

**17/02/2019 – 16h32**

_17089961 :_

Hey :-)

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Hey :-)

_17089961 :_

On peut parler un peu ?

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais « parler un peu » est le but de sites de rencontre, non ? Puis ça fait un moment qu'on blablate quand même !

_17089961 :_

Je sais, mais tu peux ne pas avoir envie de me parler ;-)

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Pas faux ! Alors oui « on peut parler un peu » ! ;-)

Au fait…

Ton pseudo, c'est ton numéro ? :-P

_17089961 :_

Bien sûr !

Appelle-moi, tiens :-)

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Je ne suis pas bête à ce point !

_17089961 :_

Plutôt mignonne-intelligente que sexy-bête ?

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Sexy-intelligente selon les gens (et mes ex), et tout simplement moche de mon point de vue :-)

_17089961 :_

Je suis sûre que non ! D'après ta description t'es plutôt pas mal, et quand je t'imagine t'es carrément pas mal !

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Comment ça tu m'imagines ?

_17089961 :_

Tu veux vraiment savoir ? :-D

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

… Non !

_17089961 :_

Je m'en doutais -)

T'es là ?

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Désolée, je suis allée me commander à manger :-)

Tu fais quoi ?

_17089961 :_

Je regarde un porno !

Et toi ?

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

T'es sérieuse là ?

_17089961 :_

Pas du tout ! ^^

Je bosse pour les derniers partiels de ma vie -)

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Donc tu as plus de 20 ans :-).

_17089961 :_

Oui, et j'en suis réduite à aller sur des sites de rencontres pour trouver une fille… Déprimant, non ?

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

J'en ai 22, c'est tout autant déprimant, non ?

_17089961 :_

Et tu es comme je l'imagine ? :-D

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Je ne sais pas.

Tu as un don de voyance ? :-)

_17089961 :_

Et tu es habillée comment ? 8D

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Je suis en jean et pull en laine ! Les deux en noirs ! Vu que je suis dans un café actuellement, je ne peux pas être en petite tenue :-)

_17089961 :_

T'es sur NYC ?

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Je t'ai déjà dit que j'y habitais :-)

Pourquoi ?

_17089961 :_

Spotlight Dinner ?

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

T'es là ?!

_17089961 :_

Me cherche pas, je viens de sortir.

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Pourquoi ?! On avait parlé de se rencontrer, c'était peut-être le moment, non ?

?

T'es là ?

_17089961 vient de se déconnecter._

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Ok, pas la peine de revenir me parler.

* * *

**03/03/2019 – 19h00**

_17089961 :_

Je suis désolée…

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Vous êtes ?

_17089961 :_

Arrête tes conneries, Rachel.

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Comment tu sais mon prénom ?

_17089961 :_

Je sais _plus_ que ton prénom.

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

T'es une de mes ex ?

_17089961 :_

Non. Mais je te connais.

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

T'es qui ?

_17089961 :_

Tu vas me haïr.

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Pourquoi ?

_17089961 :_

Je me doute que c'est toi depuis que tu m'as parlé de tes père, du café, de l'Ohio… Et ton seul amour au masculin aussi.

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

T'es qui bordel ?!

_17089961 :_

Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Oui !

_17089961 :_

Santana Lopez.

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

…

Et ça t'as pas dérangée de me draguer ?

_17089961 :_

Si, au début.

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Et maintenant ?

_17089961 :_

Si je pouvais monter le temps, et avoir de nouveau le choix… Je recommencerai.

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Je te déteste.

_17089961 :_

Rachel, s'il te plaît…

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Quoi ?! Est-ce-que je dois te rappeler ce que tu m'as dit i ans quand je t'ai avoué mon homosexualité ? « Reste dans le placard, ta face de troll va dégouter les filles ! » ! Et maintenant tu me DRAGUES ?!

_17089961 :_

Rachel…

Je suis sincèrement désolée… J'allais pas bien à cette époque, et dans un sens tu y étais pour quelque chose. Tu me l'as annoncé à un mauvais moment. Et d'un coup t'as disparu de ma vie, j'ai pas pu m'expliquer.

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Explique-toi.

_17089961 :_

Brit' venait de me quitter.

Grand-mère venait de mourir.

Divorce de mes parents.

…

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Je vois.

_17089961 :_

Et tu m'apprends ton homosexualité, et que tu as une copine.

Je suppose que vous n'êtes plus ensemble.

En fait, je crois que je t'aimais, Rach'.

…

T'es là ?

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Tu crois ? Ou t'es sûre ?

_17089961 :_

Je t'aimais, Rachel.

Comme une folle.

Tu m'en veux ?

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Non, je sais que je suis formidable.

:-)

_17089961 :_

:-)

Et tu me pardonnes pour ce que j'ai dit ?

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

C'est le passé, San'. Laisse le derrière, et regarde devant.

…

Et tes sentiments en sont où ?

_17089961 :_

J'ai aucune envie que tu partes en courant.

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Je t'aime, moi.

_17089961 :_

?

T'es sérieuse ?

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Enfin, j'aime beaucoup la fille avec qui je parle depuis quelques mois. Après, reste à savoir si 17089961 et Santana sont une seule et même personne, et si tu étais sincère dans ce que tu as pu promettre.

_17089961 :_

Bien sûr que je l'étais.

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Alors on passe à l'étape supérieure !

Le sexe.

_17089961 :_

Pardon ?!

T'es sérieuse ?

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Bien sûr.

Me dit pas que t'as pas envie.

Après toute les _conversations_ qu'on a eu… ;-)

_17089961 :_

… Je ne me prononcerai pas !

Mais je trouve ça quelque peu précipité.

Non ?

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Je déconne, San'.

Café.

_17089961 :_

Spotlight Dinner ? Demain ?

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Ouaip.

16h ?

_17089961 :_

J'y serai :-)

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Génial ;-)

Je vais manger !

Bisous ! 3

_17089961 :_

Tu habites toujours avec Kurt ?

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Nop, il vit avec Blaine :-)

J't'embrasse !

_Funny-Woman9978 s'est déconnectée._

* * *

Et voilà :-). Des reviews font toujours plaisir :3 !

Maintenant, je vais en cours.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Dating site (Part 2)

Auteur : Laael

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi ~

Pairing(s) : Rachel x Santana

Note : Alors cette partie est carrément tordue ! ! J'ai (dans le désordre) du narratif, des sms, des conversation téléphonique et du chat ! Alors tout est lisible, j'ai juste des silences dans la conversation téléphonique et pour ne pas vous perdre et vous forcer à relire plus haut pour comprendre, j'ai mis les lettre entre (). Seulement pour ces passages. De plus, dans la conversation, Santana est en _italique_ et Rachel est en classique :-)

Dans l'espoir que cette suite et conclusion vous plaise :-)

* * *

Rachel poussa la porte du bar à 15h58. Elle salua Gunther d'un signe de tête, s'installa à sa place habituelle. Un sourire à la serveuse qui lui amena muffins et chocolat chaud, et elle se mit à tapoter nerveusement la table du bout des doigts. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et la brune tourna vivement la tête pour voir entrer Santana. _Toujours aussi canon… _pensa-t-elle en déglutissant avec peine.

Elle plongea son nez dans son chocolat, voulant subitement annuler le rendez-vous. Elle n'allait pas y arriver. Certes, elle ne lui en voulait plus – il y a un moment où il faut évolue – mais l'hispanique était juste _tellement_ belle… Au moment où elle décida que _non_, ça n'allait pas être possible, Santana s'installait en face d'elle.

« Rachel.

-Euh... »

_Putain de merde !_

« Santana… »

Elles se regardèrent pendant de très longues secondes, sans échanger un mot, et sans dévier le regard. Puis Santana ouvrit la bouche… Et la referma aussitôt.

« Ca fait bizarre de te voir… » marmonna finalement Rachel.

L'autre femme esquissa un sourire.

« Je suis d'accord. »

Le silence gêné revint à la charge, plus lourd que le précédent.

« Bavarde par Internet, mais c'est tout… » fit remarque l'hispanique avec un sourire moqueur.

« Tu peux parler toi. T'es pas mieux.

-C'est vrai. »

Un sourire échangé, et, doucement, Santana prit la main de la diva dans la sienne.

« Tu es vraiment belle. »

Rachel se sentit rougir, se souvenant de toutes les insultes liées à son physique que son ancienne ennemie-amie lui avait lancée, et baissa la tête.

« Rachel, regarde moi.

-Mmm ? » bredouilla l'intéressée en redressant timidement la tête.

« Je sais que j'ai dit des trucs carrément dégueulasses vis-à-vis de ton corps, ta tête et tout ça, mais je me voilais la face, et tu le sais. Et la vérité, c'est que tu m'as manquée. Tout chez toi m'a manqué. Alors regarde moi. Laisse moi voir tes yeux. S'il te plaît. »

La brune eut un sourire.

« Alors, Wicked ? Tu t'éclates ? » demanda Santana, passant du coq à l'âne pour enlever la gêne du regard de Rachel.

« Carrément ! C'est juste génial ! Tu te rends compte que je joue encore un des mes rôle rêvé quand j'étais au lycée ?! La première était samedi dernier, et les critiques sont justes excellentes ! Bon, ils me comparent à Barbra, en disant que je suis la nouvelle Barbra et toute les fleurs qui vont avec. Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord, mais bon ! Je me suis éclatée sur le plateau !

-J'étais là le soir de la première.

-Ah oui ?

-Tu étais sublime. »

Elles se regardèrent un moment, puis Rachel baissa la tête.

« Ca va te paraître bizarre, mais j'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser. » marmonna la brune d'une petite voix.

« Hum. Moi aussi. » répondit Santana. « Hum… Pourquoi tu t'es inscrite sur ce site ? Tout le monde sait pour ton orientation. Tu dois avoir plein de filles à tes pieds. » tenta-t-elle pour dévier l'attention sur leur envie respective.

-Ouais, mais elles veulent généralement la célébrité. Pas l'amour que j'ai à donner.

-Je vois… Et qui te dit que je ne suis pas comme elles ?

-Tu ne l'es pas. Je te connais un minimum, S. Et j'ai confiance en toi.

-Toutes tes copines étaient comme tu les décris ?

-Pas Alex.

-La première ?

-La première. On s'aimait vraiment.

-Et ?

-Et elle m'aimait plus que je l'aimais. Elle a compris qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, et au bout d'un an on s'est séparées.

-Tu l'as trompée ?

-Ca dépend de ta définition.

-T'as couché avec une autre.

-Non.

-Commencé ?

-Non.

-T'as fait quoi alors ? » demanda Santana, perdue.

-Je passais mon temps à penser à une autre.

-C'est tout ?

-c'est déjà pas cool pour elle. T'aimerais qu'on te fasse ça ?

-… Non. » admit-elle.

« J'en étais sûre.

-Et… tu pensais à qui ? » s'enquit timidement l'hispanique.

« … A ton avis ?

-Numéro 2 ?

-Hum… Em… Quand on parlait sur Internet, tu m'as dit que Brittany venait de te larguer quand j'ai fait mon coming-out. Pourquoi ? »

Santana étouffa un gloussement, et articula.

« Elle avait rencontré un mec canon au MIT.

-C'est possible ça ? » demanda Rachel, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

« Visiblement ! »

Elles échangèrent un regard amusé, se retenant d'éclater de rire. Puis Rachel tourna la tête et remarqua l'heure.

« Merde, faut que j'y aille. Je suis désolée S. j'ai un show ce soir.

-Vas y. Tu veux qu'on se revoie après ?

-Un autre jour ? Je pense qu'on doit réfléchir un peu… En tout cas, moi j'en ai besoin.

-… OK. »

La brune regarda Santana quelques secondes, puis se leva pour remettre son attirail anti-froid. Avant d'enfiler son écharpe, elle se pencha vers l'autre jeune femme, et déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

« J'en avais trop envie. » se justifia-t-elle. « et encore, ce n'est qu'un petit pourcent de ce que j'ai envie de faire avec toi. »

Et elle partit.

* * *

**04/03/2019 – 23h03**

_17089961 :_

Pourquoi ?

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

?

_17089961 :_

Tu me dis que tu veux réfléchir, et après tu m'embrasse, puis tu me laisse comprendre que t'as envie de moi !

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

1) Je veux toujours réfléchir.

2) Tes lèvres font trop envie, ta faute.

3) J'ai _très_ envie de toi.

_17089961 :_

…

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Je vais me coucher, je voulais juste te dire ce que je viens de te dire :-)

_17089961 :_

OK…

_Funny-Woman9978 :_

Au fait.

Alex et moi on s'est séparées parce que je ne pensais qu'à toi.

Bonne nuit.

_17089961 :_

Attend !

_Funny-Woman9978 s'est déconnectée_

* * *

**05/03/2019 – 10h10**

_De : xxxxxxxxx à : Rachel_

Hey ;-)

_De : Rachel à : xxxxxxxxx_

C'est qui ?

_De : xxxxxxxxx à : Rachel_

A ton avis ?

_De : Rachel à : Santana_

Comment tu as eu mon numéro ? :-)

_De : Santana à : Rachel_

Kurt :-)

_De : Rachel à : Santana_

Je vois :-)

_De : Santana à : Rachel_

Tu me manques.

_De : Rachel à : Santana_

On s'est vues hier :-P

_De : Santana à : Rachel_

Je veux te voir tous les jours !

_De : Rachel à : Santana_

C'est mignon ! ^^

_De : Santana à : Rachel_

C'est surtout vrai.

_De : Rachel à : Santana_

Je n'en doute pas ;-)

_De : Santana à : Rachel_

Tu m'aimais ?

_De : Rachel à : Santana_

C'est direct.

_De : Santana à : Rachel_

?

_De : Rachel à : Santana_

Je t'aime.

_De : Santana à : Rachel_

…

_De : Rachel à : Santana_

OK.

_De : Santana à : Rachel_

Rachel !

_De : Santana à : Rachel_

RACHEL !

* * *

**Même jour - 14h53**

_De : Santana à : Rachel_

Rachel…

_De : Rachel à : Santana_

QUOI ?

_De : Santana à : Rachel_

Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je ressentais.

_De : Rachel à : Santana_

Ah ! Alors pourquoi « … » ?!

_De : Santana à : Rachel_

T'es paradoxale ! Tu veux quoi ? Réfléchir ? Ou tu me veux _moi _?

_De : Rachel à : Santana_

Je dois y aller.

_De : Santana à : Rachel_

ARRÊTE DE FUIR !

_De : Rachel à : Santana_

Je t'appelle ce soir.

_De : Santana à : Rachel_

OK :-)

_De : Rachel à : Santana_

…

_De : Santana à : Rachel_

Moi aussi :-)

* * *

**Même jour - 17h39**

_De : Rachel à : Kurt_

Je suis perdue.

_De : Kurt à : Rachel_

Tu l'aimes depuis le début. C'est simple, pas de quoi se perdre.

_De : Rachel à : Kurt_

Je sais pas ce que je veux.

_De : Kurt à : Rachel_

Moi je sais.

_De : Rachel à : Kurt_

?

_De : Kurt à : Rachel_

Santana.

_De : Kurt à : Rachel_

Nue.

_De : Kurt à : Rachel_

Dans ton lit.

_De : Rachel à : Kurt_

… Ouais.

_De : Rachel à : Kurt_

Mais pas que.

_De : Kurt à : Rachel_

Appelle la.

* * *

**Même jour – 18h37**

« Hey…

-_Salut._

-Je suis désolée.

_-J'aime pas être perdue comme ça._

-Je m'en doute.

-_Tu veux réfléchir à quoi ?_

-A si je veux ou pas t'exposer à mon quotidien.

-_Comment ça ? Paparazzi ? Fans ? Éventuelles groupiasses ?_

-Ouais… Mais surtout aux critiques qu'ils peuvent faire.

_-Je les emmerde. Il n'y a que ce que tu penses qui m'intéresse._

-Pareil.

-_… (s)_

-… (r)

-_…_ _(s)_

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-_Pffff ! J'ai l'impression d'être au lycée !_

-Te moque pas…

_-T'aurais pu être un poil plus romantique, non ?_

-OK.

_-Quoi ? Je rigole ma belle !_

-Restau'. Demain soir. Attend moi à 20h au Spotlight.

-_... OK._

-J'y vais. Je… hm…

-_Je t'aime aussi. »_

* * *

**06/05/2019  
**

Rachel observait l'hispanique de l'autre côté de la rue. Il était 19h55. La brune enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Elle avait juste à traverser la route et c'était bon. Quelques pas… Elle prit une grande inspiration et emprunta le passage piéton.

« Hey Rach'. Je me demandais si tu allais traverser. »

Rachel esquissa un sourire.

« Rachel, par rapport à ta question d'hier soir…

-Hm ?

-J'en serai ravie. »

Cette fois, un sourire particulièrement stupide s'étire sur les lèvres de la brune, et elle attira Santana dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

* * *

Voila ! Les bonus vont arriver ! J'ai écrit un lemon mais c'est le bonus 2, donc je dois finir le 1 ^^. Reviews ?


End file.
